Friend Me
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Sara sat in her "office," seemingly working on her laptop, but she was really just checking her Facebook. She smiled as she looked at some older pictures Lindsey Willows had scanned in and recently posted of her and her mom, Catherine.


Friend Me

Ry_Rain

Disclaimer: Recognize the character? Means I don't own them.

* * *

Sara sat in her "office," seemingly working on her laptop, but she was really just checking her Facebook. She smiled as she looked at some older pictures Lindsey Willows had scanned in and recently posted of her and her mom, Catherine. She couldn't help but laugh when she came to a picture of the two blondes eating cotton candy. Catherine had it all over her face and Lindsey looked like she was running away from her mom, laughing.

The next picture seemed to be more recent and not a scan of the original. Lindsey was wearing a suit and had one of her mom's CSI windbreakers on. Catherine was standing next to her, wearing clothes covered with dirt and fake dried blood. Sara remembered them wearing these outfits to the Halloween party Nick threw last year. Everyone had been invited and dressed up. It had been a fun night full of friends, food, and drinking.

Sara frowned as she remembered the drinking part of the evening. She drank way too much of the adult punch and embarrassed herself by flirting with Catherine. Greg insists that Catherine didn't notice, but if Greg had noticed, then Catherine definitely did. Sara's frown got worse as she thought about that. Catherine hadn't seemed bothered by Sara's drunk flirting. The blonde woman seemed to be encouraging it all night, flirting back, constantly, lightly touching her shoulder, elbow, and hand. Lindsey just had a slight smirk every time she looked back at the two women.

The brunette clicked to the next picture, one of her and Lindsey. She smiled as she remembered helping Lindsey practice for softball. The younger Willows was trying out for her high school's team and since Sara had played in college, she volunteered to help. This picture was taken after Lindsey found out she was going to be the first freshman to make the varsity team. Sara had never felt so proud. Catherine had taken them out to dinner afterward. After that, it became a ritual. After the games, which Sara attended every single one, Catherine would take them all out to dinner, sometimes a movie. Afterward, the adults would drop Lindsey off at her aunt's house and head to work.

Sara shook her head and went on to the next picture. Frowning, Sara tilted her head as she tried to figure out when the picture was taken. It was of her and Catherine, neither of them looking at the camera. It was obviously at Catherine's house. The two of them were sitting on the edge of her pool, seemingly in deep conversation, Catherine's hand resting on Sara's thigh. The fence was behind them, so it was obvious Lindsey was inside the house, or at least near the door to the backyard. If it was even Lindsey that took the picture, and not just someone else with her camera. There was no caption, which was odd since all of Lindsey's other pictures had a short description of where and when they were taken.

"I love that picture of us."

Sara jumped and turned around. Catherine was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

Catherine shrugged. "Since the picture of you and Lindsey after she made the team." The blonde walked into the office and leaned her hip against the desk. "I didn't know you were on Facebook, least of all friends with Lindsey."

"She added me when I was helping her with softball." Sara minimized the screen and turned toward Catherine. "I didn't think it would be a problem, but if it is, let me know."

Catherine shook her head. "It's no problem. Lindsey likes you."

"I like her. She's a great kid. You've definitely done a good job raising her."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks Sara, that means a lot coming from you." She moved Sara's hand away from the mouse and brought the screen back up. "You don't remember this do you?" Sara shook her head, Catherine was close, very close, and Sara could smell her shampoo. "It was Lindsey's birthday party, about a month after …"

"After I was kidnapped and trapped under a car." Catherine nodded. "I remember now. It was right after I could stop wearing the sling."

"Lindsey was terrified you wouldn't show up."

Sara frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was more she had been worried while you were missing. I think she realized how much you meant to her." Sara froze. Catherine's wording was a little off. "I mean, she really looks up to you." Sara nodded. "Anyway, you should friend me." Catherine typed in her name and brought up her profile. "Everyone's going to breakfast. We're all meeting in the break room in ten minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a few." Catherine nodded and walked out. Sara looked at the blonde's profile and saw her picture was the same one of the two of them. She smiled and clicked "Add Catherine as a Friend."


End file.
